Harmonic Chaos Chronicles X: Darkness Rising
by sonicfan0987
Summary: With the Dark Legion rising up from the shadows The Elders of Creation have decided it is time to bring back The Chaos Guardians for the first time in thousands of eons the keepers of the Light and Dark balance will return. The chosen ones? The Elements of Harmony. Follow the mane 6 and Rage on their quest to stop The Dark Legion and Save Equestria, Mobius and the lands beyond.
1. Chapter I:6 New Chaos Guardians

**HARMONIC CHAOS CHRONICLES X: DARKNESS RISING**

**BY SONICFAN0987**

_THE STORY SO FAR..._

_seven years ago Rage the Hedgehog was sent to Equestria while assisting Sonic the Hedgehog agains Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. During the time he was trapped there Rage learned a shocking truth. Rage's father Maxim Chaotic who was believe to be dead was actually in Equestria where Rage learned where he was truly born. Rage deciding it was for the better of The Chaos Emeralds decided to stay in Equestria over this time many things happened. He caught the eye of Princess Celestia for his heroic deeds and mastery of Chaos forces. She dubbed him the worlds guardian and eventually made him a 'Prince' it was really nothing more then a title as he would help with the advisory of the Princesses, and he would help keep the ponies of the world in check. Rage now known as Prince Burning Rage Guardian of Equestria has overcome many difficult trials since then... Christain who is now one of their allies since Dr. Finitevus stole dark powers to resurrect Mephilies. Along with the mane 6 they stopped Eclipse a pony from an alternate Equestria, Molestia, and even more recently Rage's own son Hikari The Hedgehog who was overcome by darkness._

_ But none of these could prepare him for what was coming. The Dark Legion, the same group that destroyed The Chaos Guardians in The Shadow war thousands of eons ago is back.. In order to combat this The Elders of Creation have decided to reform The Chaos Guardians and Rage's Ponyville friends are the chosen ones. For the past 4 months they have been training in The Chaos Dimension. Today Rage is returning to check on them..._

**[Chaos Dimension~ Chaos Castle: Chamber of The Guardians]**

Rage walks into the room where the mane 6 awaited him. When he arrives they all run over and hug him tightly. "Well this quite the... welcome." he chuckles blushing a bit.

"We passed!" Twilight says

"That's great is Dex here?" Rage responds "It's kind of urgent."

"I think he is in with the rest of the Chaos Masters." Applejack says

"Alright thanks." Rage says

"What would be so important that Dex needs to know right away though? I mean you were just sent to talk with someone from Dark Mobius correct?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I am afraid that is the problem I don't know who or what these Dark Legion guys are or what they want but they have more members then we know..." Rage responds "the guy I was sent to talk to was a Dark Legion member." before anyone could reply Rage walks into the room where Dex was said to be. Sure enough the golden wolf was there.

"Ah Master Rage I presume you got the information we needed?" Dex asks

"I had to kill him." Rage says

"You WHAT?!" Dex gasps "Rage what would even make you think it is okay to do that?!"

"Dex I don't think any of us understand the magnitude of what we are up against that cat you once called a friend is no long the cat you know! She joined forces with The Dark Legion!" Rage says "What else was I supposed to do let him kill me?!"

"yes." Dex says

"Dex has your love for that damn cat made you crazy?!" Rage yells "You and I both know without me we would all be dead! Without me you would not even know about The Ultima Chaos or even the Perfect Chaos forms! You probably wouldn't even know about Elemental Chaos!"

Dex sat there silent he knew Rage was right deep down but he could not admit it. Rage storms out of the room and looks to see his friends were gone. Instead a golden Fox stood there.

"Chaotix what are you doing here?" Rage asks

"I was waiting for you." he says "You are going to be late for the ceremony for your pals it cannot start without you."

"Why is that?" Rage asks

"The current Chaos Emerald Guardian would always introduce the initiates who had passed their training." Chaotix says "That is your job Rage."

"Right," Rage says before taking off.

**[Later in The Great Room]**

Rage lead his friends into the large room where 50 Mobians sat in large chairs all golden in color like Dex and Chaotix, the golden Fox was the one in the highest chair as he was the head of the council. "Guardian Rage Chaotic who are these 6 you bring to our sacred grounds?" he asks in a booming voice

"Master Chaotix I bring to you 6 initiates for The Chaos Guardians." Rage responds with a bow "These six have finished the training they need and are ready to be entrusted with our power." Rage looks at him standing up

"I see... Very well you may proceed." Chatoix says

"Thank you Master Chaotix." Rage says before turning to his friends "My friends the journey has been long and the hardships many. The trials were plenty but now you stand before the Council and they have give their approval you have completed your training and may now join our Council of Guardians. To do so you must under take the oath of The Chaos Guardians." Rage says

[A/N: I am putting the Oath in as if it was posted somewhere]

_I hereby swear on my life, on my soul to uphold the ideals of The Chaos Guardians._

_I will keep neutral relations with all beings of Chaos._

_I will fight for what is right until the fight it won._

_I will keep Light and Darkness balanced,_

_Through my battle to ascend from the Darkness into the Light I have proven my determination_

_So I hereby undertake this oath and with it I will die under its ideals_

_I am one of The Chaos Guardians protectors of Light and vanquishers of Darkness_

"Do you all agree to said oath?" Rage asks

"I do." his friends say

"Then let it be known from this day forward the names of these six. Twilight Sparkle, Pinky Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack and Rainbow Dash are now member of The Chaos Guardian." Rage says

"You all have done well you may return to whence you came." Chaotix says as they all thank him and the others before leaving.

[Ponyville Palace of Friendship]

"So now what?" Twilight asks

"I don't know..." Rage says "Until we know where The Dark Legion even is we cannot do anything."

"Great..." Twilight sighs

**TO BE CONTNUED**


	2. Chapter II: meet the Dark Legion

**Me: Okay time for Chapter 2**

**Rage: But first... There is something we would like to say.**

**Me: We? I thought only you were going to-**

**Rage: calm down sonicfan... Twilight is here to help me explain it.**

**Me: very well...I am not going to like this...**

**Twilight: we would like proudly announce that the Cast of Harmonic Chaos Chronicles is open for questions.**

**Rage: So if you want to ask any of us heroes or bad guys,**

**Nix: I didn't agree to this**

**Rage: Shut up Nix... as I was saying you can ask any of the current, or past Cast Members questions and we will answer them at the end of each chapter. We will answer up to 5 per chapter and the order of which we are asked will be the order of appearance.**

**Twilight: You can ask; Rage, Icezer, Maxim Chaotic, Rainbow Dash, Xage, Rarity, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinky Pie I would be careful asking her though, Eclipse, Envy, the princesses, Nightmare Moon, Molestia, Christain, Dr. Finitevus, Shining Armor, Zecora and of course myself!**

**Rage: We look forward to your questions and don't hold anything back we are being forced to answer all of them I hate you Sonicfan...**

**Chapter II: meet the Dark Legion**

The Following day the heroes wake up and decide to meet in the Town Hall of Ponyville. Rage and Twilight being early birds were the first two there. Everypony made it eventually Rarity was last due to her needed 'Beauty Sleep'.

"Well now that we are all here what do we do?" Rarity asks

"We begin our search." Rage says "If we look hard enough we can find a member of The Dark Legion and get all the answers we need from them."

"But we will never find them Equestria is too big and don't get me started of the size of Mobius..." Applejack sighs

"Then search no more..." a voice comes from out of the blue

"Who's there?" Fluttershy stutters in fear as a group of three humanoids appear in black coats

"What the?" Rage looks "Is that... Organization XIII?!"*

"We are the Dark Legion!" one of the figures yells in a gruff voice. "How dare you confuse us with this Organization!"

"Well I hate to break it to you but that uniform of yours... it has been done before." Christain says shaking his head

"Silence!" the figure says

"Whatever!" Rage says before he morphs to his hedgehog form.

"Wait..." another one of the group says, it was obviously female based on the voice. "...do I know you from somewhere?" she asks herself

"You know you guys saved us the trouble of looking for you!" Rage says summoning his weapon

"Oh you think so?" the same man says as he drops the hood. Under it was a human head with long black hair half covering his left eye. The tips of the hair were highlighted red and under his right sky blue eye was a X shaped scar. "Well we are only 3 of the members." he says as the other two drop there hoods.

Twilight looked at the blue haired one in horror. It was Flash Sentry from the time she was sent to the Human world Rage gave the same look.

"Can that really be the one who you played with Rage?" Twilight asks silently1

"It must be." Rage says as he looks at the female. She was a dark blue fox with long brown hair and amber eyes. "Mia..."2 he says as he focuses his glare on the other man

"I see you have met my two assistants for our assignment." the tall dark haired man says "I guess I will give you my name as you will be dead soon enough." he chuckles as the three leap in front of Rage as a a force of an invisible energy forces the others away as a barrier just large enough for a decent battle to take place forms around the four. "My name Kale top ranked warrior of The Dark Legion. Mia oh she took up the offer quick... Flash however gave in eventually." Rage looks at the three and begins to laugh. "What's so funny hedgehog!" Kale screams

Rage takes a minute to calm down the laughter before speaking "If your mission was to come and destroy me then you might as well leave now and say you could not. With my Blade of Chaos the three of you would be dead in seconds."

"You are really cocky for a hedgehog since you cannot seem to take time to evaluate your foes." Kale says as he draws a hatchet from the shadows. Mia forms two decent sized and deadly looking daggers while Flash formed a Claymore.

"I warned you." Rage sighs "But I guess I should tell you the name of the one you are about to fall too." he says pointing the edge of his blade at Kale. "I am Rage...Rage the Hedgehog Guardian of Chaos protector of the light." Rage retracts his blade and gets in his battle stance "I think I am going to make this beat down a little less pathetic and I won't even use my Chaos Powers. As a matter of fact..." Rage focuses and he begins glowing as his clothing changes to a bright with jacket with bright red stripes. A vivid blue shirt with his normal R. light gray pants, bright purple shoes and golden eyes. His Inhibitors rings then soon fade from their golden color to a pure white.

"What did you do?" Kale asks surprised

"Like I said if you knew you enemy you would know this is my Zero Chaos Form. It blocks off all my Chaos energy for a boost in Physical and Magical powers by over 10 millions times." Rage focuses his glare on his foes before leaping with a battle cry at Mia who slips behind him and hits him with some lightning.

"Shocking isn't it?" she chuckles

"I dunno you tell me." Rage says as the lighting that should be shocking him shoots back at Mia causing her to spas out. "I will take that as a yes." he chuckles as Flash Sentry attempts to hit him from behind but he grabs the Claymore at the last second without even looking away from the ground where Mia once lay.

"wha-" he says before Rage threw him.

"Too slow." Rage says "Now you will pay for it." he says charging a large thing of fire "Flameing Meteor shower!" he yells as Meteors assault Flash until nothing was left. This left Rage and Kale, "Alright this is your last chance to flee before I kill you as well Kale." Rage says putting his sword across his shoulders.

Kale smiles a wide toothy grin "I got what I came here for" he says before disappearing.

"Rage are you okay?!" Rainbow Dash asks him with a tight hug

"I am fine guys" Rage says "But what did Kale mean by that?" Rage replies

"Who knows." Twilight says "It could have been anything."

"I have a bad feeling we are out of our league." Icezer shivers

**To be continued**

**Me: there is chapter 2!**

**Rage: Do not forget to ask our cast any questions you have foe us!**

*When Rage fought Xemnas during one of the Smash Bros. Tournaments

1Harmonic Chaos High School year 1 when Rage joined Flash and his pals in a concert for a school dance

2Character from Second Wind


	3. Chapter 3

**Q&A 1-5 (6-20 at chapter end)  
><strong>

**Werewolf99 asks me :what can I do to get an OC into your story?**

**Sonicfan: Well I try to avoid mass amounts of OC's that have not been in the story since the start and I try to keep the total to a small count unless it is made for OCs. This is because in my time with fanbases fanfics with OC's coming out of their ears tend to get a lot of negative feedback. So if I want OCs I will normally note it in the story**

**Werewolf99 asked the first question sets so they are all from him/her:**

**Q:1 Rage what is your least favorite movie**

**Rage: I am afraid I cannot really answer that... I never saw much for movies as a child and the only movie I have seen would be When I took the girls to see The Equestria Girls movie that was being shown in my hometown. it was kind of awkward... So I can't say I have a right to have a least favroite**

**Q:2 Nix what is the worst dare you had to do?**

**Nix: Oh god... the time an old friend from my High School years dared me to spray paint the Principles car Rainbows it would have been funny if I got away with it.**

**Q3: Twilight if you could become any animal besides a pony what would it be and why?"**

**Twilight: I would have to say I would be an owl. After all Owls are the symbol of wisdom**

**Rainbow: *Whispers* egghead...**

**Q4: Zecora what is your deepest fear?**

**Zecora: My deepest fear would be to lose that skill which I hold dear.**

**Q5: Celestia and Luna: What is the worst food you have ever tasted?**

**Celestia: I would say Rage's Buffalo wings they were pretty good but...  
><strong>

**Luna: the spice that came soon after was murdering to our mouths.**

**Rage: I told you they were spicy! I mean the sauce is called "Hell's spice" for a reason!**

****Chapter 3: Shadows****

"Okay so we have no idea who we are up against and we are supposed to fight them?" Applejack asks

"It's hopeless we have to give up... if those three Rage fought were of the weakest then it's best we give up and not get ourselves killed." Envy says looking to the skies  
>"I mean what do we do? they have hundreds of guys with them and don't get me started on the Dark Spawns! we are going to die... we are going to friggin' die!"<p>

"Guys listen to you!" Rage says in a loud voice "Are you going to give up like this?"

"What else do we do Rage? even with the training we took we are no match for The Dark Legion."

"We fight together!" Rage says "You all showed me just how powerful the friendship of others is. With it we have done things that I would have never been able to do alone. If that is not enough for you then maybe this might clear some stuff up for you." Rage changes to his hedgehog form and he takes his jacket and shirt off. Everypony gasped at the sight of Rage's scared and wounded but fit upper-body. "I had been a lone wolf for years. I always was against so many things."

"So what does that have to do with the scars Rage?" Lunar asks

"Each one reminds me of the promise I made to my mother when she died in my hands...

_(Flashback)_

_An 8 year old Rage the Hedgehog was bent over his mother who was slowly bleeding out. "Mom!" he sobs as tears run down his cheeks  
><em>

_"Rage..." she pants "I...want you to promise me..."_

_"What mom? Anything I will do anything for you!" Young Rage replies holding her hand_

_"I want you...to fight...no matter...how bad things get... Rage stand up for what's right... do it for me..." she says with her final breath. Rage with a heavy heart and streams of tears closes his now dead mothers eyes and sits there a minute crying before standing up. Rage grabs the sword his father gave him and looked to the skies in the broken wall._

_"For you mom I promise... I will not stop fighting until I die...I will be the light in the darkness...always." he says "And the first one to suffer will be Christain... I will avenge your death." he growls before leaping into the streets bellow  
><em>

_(FLash back end)_

"Since then I have fought and each scar reminds me of the sacrifices I made to protect what is right. they are the signs that I will not give up ever." Rage sighs "So before you give up ask yourselves... if we do not fight who will? What would happen if our enemies succeed? I will tell you what we will lose Equestria to darkness."

"I will fight along side you Rage until death!" Rainbow Dash says walking up "But is there a way we can get some help?"

"Our shadows!" Twilight says "I remember my shadow saying something about sharing our powers. If we can get them to help then we might have a chance!"

"That's right!" Rainbow dash replies "one of each of us is bad enough for them but two? they cannot win!"

"That is a great idea Rainbow Dash!" Twilight says "Our others will do great!"

"Very well let us go." Rage says as he and Rainbow Dash head to The Mirror Lake and they leap into the portal that sends them.

"Let's get going!" Rainbow Dash says dragging Rage "We don't have much time!" she says

The two arrive in Shadow Ponyvill where they knock on Shadow Twilight's library and Rage's other Chaotic Rage opens the door.

"Oh Burning Rage and Rainbow Dash what's up?" he says

"We need help against the Dark Legion if we do not stop them then all of the universes that exist are in danger and will fall to the darkness!" Rage explains

"Right... When Shadow Twilight Sparkle returns I will pass it on and we will be there as soon as we can with the others!" Chaotic Rage says closing the door as Rag and Rainbow Dash return to where they came from.

"Do you think they will Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"I know they will." Rage says "Trust me they will not let us down."

When the two return to The Palace of Friendship the others were looking at them in surprise. there was a long silence until Rarity broke it, "Now just where are our friends?" she asks

"They will be here soon."Rainbow Dash responds

"Have you guys found anything?" Rage asks Twilight who was reading a book.

"Not much..." Twilight sighs "Only about them and the Chaos Guardians of the past"

Rage sighs as they hear the tapping of walking hooves. Soon a man with some guards walk in to the place. "Hello!" he say looking at Rage "Do you mind getting these guys off us?" he asks as all of the heroes shadows smile embarrassed on what had happened

"Did something go wrong?" Rage asks and they all shake their heads

"we lost you pals after the transport." Shadow Twilight says

"Oh great..." Rage sighs

**End**

**Q&A 6-15**

**Q6: Shining Armor what is one secret you so not want anyone to know?**

**Shining Armor: oh it would be... always being attracted to her...**

**Q7:Dr. finitevus why do you bug your nephew Knuckles so much**

**Dr. Finitevus: wait he is still alive for me to do that him!?  
><strong>

**Q8: Christain who is your role model**

**Christain: Well it used to be Mephilies but now I want to say Rage. he helped everyone understand my issue he is so nice and selfless.**

**Q9: Molestia how did you get your name?**

**Molestia: because I molested ponies of course!**

**Q10: Nightmare Moon have you ever thought of becoming a Movie Star**

**Nightmare Moon: Have I? sometimes...**

**Q11: Envy have you ever had a boyfriend?**

**Envy: *Blushes* I used to date Eclipse before he he went insane about stopping the Vlagh for his own power!**

**Q12: Eclipse are you and Rage rivals?**

**Eclipse: of course! that red rat ruined everything for me!**

**Flare: you are lucky he didn't hear that**

**Rage: *Angry* oh I heard it!**

**Q13: Pinky Pie why are you so bouncy?**

**Pinky: Dunno just am!**

**Q14: Applejack what is your worst school subject?**

**Applejack: Math ofcourse**

**Q15: Fluttershy why are you always so nervous**

**Fluttershy: I...just...am...**

**Q16: Rarity will Spike ever grow up?**

**Rarity: Most likely not.**

**Q17: Xage what is the biggest disagreement you had with your brother?**

**Xage: With Rage or Icezer? I have had bad ones with both.**

**Q18: Rainbow Dash did you know you are as cocky as Sonic**

**Rainbow Dash: So I have been told but I am a whole lot faster!**

**Q19: MC if you have to learn and master an different language besides English what would it be and why?**

**MC: I would say Japanese so I can stop watching only the subs on some of my anime  
><strong>

**Q20: Icezer what is the biggest mistake you have made in your life?**

**Icezer: I would say when I was revived not telling everyone I was sorry**


	4. Chapter 4: Metal

**Chapter 4: Metal**

**-Character Themes-**

**Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog~ Open your Heart-Crush 40**

**Icezer Chaotic The Hedgehog~ Again-FMA: brotherhood**

**Xage Chaotic the Hedgehog~ Waking up-Julien-K**

**Christain the Hedgehog: Chosen One~Shadow the Hedgehog**

**Rainbow Dash~ It doesn't Matter- Sonic Adventure 2 ver.**

**Lunar Relic: With Me -Massive Power Mix- Crush 40**

**Twilight: Believe in myself~SA2 version**

Rage and Rainbow were traveling to The Everfree Forest to search for their pals that went missing after returning from Shadow Equestria. Twilight and Applejack were looking for the missing Flutters and Lunar Relic as well. "How long will we have to look you think Rage?" Rainbow Dash asks

"Normally I would be done but..." Rage says moving under a tree while Rainbow could waltz under it Rage was in his hedgehog form and had to duck it ".. for some reason I cannot detect his elemental signature but that could be the Everfree's doing."

"Oh... and what about the whereabouts of these Dark Legion guys?" the prismatic pony asks

"I have no idea at this point." Rage replies "But right now I am focused on finding our friends," Rage and Rainbow continue the search until the find Lunar Relic passed out on the ground,

"Lunar!" Rainbow Dash says as the two approach the maroon Unicorn

"Boy...am I glad you guys got here..." he huffs "I was trying to get home when I was ambushed... as you can see I used most of my energy fighting the dark spawns."

"Yeah we noticed." Rage says "But why are Dark Spawns in the Everfree Forest..."

"That's what I want to know." Lunar replies as Rainbow Dash helps him up.

"Rainbow Dash why don't you take Lunar back to town while I stick around and investigate a little bit there must be something around here they were after... I know that our enemies are controlling them but that doesn't mean they should be around here." Rage says

"Stay safe Rage." Rainbow Dash says as she helps Lunar back to Ponyville. Rage then begins to looks around until he see's a bush rustle and a pair of mobian eyes looking in fear at him.

"Don't worry I am not going to hurt you." Rage says to whoever was in the bush "you can come out of your bush." Rage watches a young wolf walk out. He was bright green with amber eyes and a puffy tail just like one of Tails' but green and gray. Rage knelt down and looked at him kindly "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I was following the trace of a magical signal." the wolf says "when these things attacked me so I ran and hid."

"I see..." Rage says "Where are your parents kid?"

"Gone..." the young wolf says as his eyes water up "The beasts took them and killed them."

Rage felt bad for the young wolf who had lost everything. 'I cant just leave him...' he thinks before speaking to the young wolf "Well I will help get you to safety buddy."

"Really?!" he asks and Rage nods with a smile "Thank you mister can I have your name?"

"It's Rage, Rage the Hedgehog!" Rage says as the wolf looks at him

"Awesome!" he says as Rage picks him up, "Hold on." Rage chuckles as he runs of as fast as he could. The wolf felt amazing he had never felt anything like it! Soon though Rage stops for two figures in black coats "Rage what gives?" the young wolf asks

"stay behind me kid these guys are trouble." Rage says

"Well, well, well..." one says "Rage the Hedgehog" the man in the coat was large and Rage knew the voice

"Eon Robotnik..." Rage says "I am surprised The Dark Legion let you join..."

"Oh the were happy when I showed them this!" he laughs as the figure next to him throws the coat off. Under it was a robot what was the same shape and size ask Rage he had emerald light up eyes and a black R in the chest.

"Metal Rage?" Rage asks "You're kidding right? I took care of him easy not to long ago!"

"but this one is different... he has enhanced skill, speed, agility, strength, intellect, and reflexes!" Eon laughs "And he is made of stronger materials!"

"I will still beat him into the ground!" Rage says as Twilight comes out of the bushes behind him with the others

"Rage we heard your voice and." Twilight stopped when she saw the metal version of the crimson hedgehog "What the hay is that!" she asks looking at it.

"Am I glad you guys are here!" Rage says looking at the young wolf who still naver gave Rage his name "Can you keep this guy safe for a few minutes while I kick this tin can back to the scrap heap?" Rage looks at his friends who nod and he looks back at his young companion. "Go with them."

"but Mister Rage..." the wolf says "I'm scared..."

"Don't be they are friends of mine and they will keep you safe. Besides it's just until I can wrap things up here." Rage says with a warm smile "And please just call me Rage."

"Okay Rage good luck!" the young wolf says before running over to the mane 6 and Rage refocuses on the foes.

"Now where were we?" Rage asks looking at the two

"Where we fight." Metal Rage says moving into a battle stance

"A voice and emotion module now to?" Rage chuckles "My my aren't you full of surprises Robuttkid, now I can dis him and see how he feels about it!" Rage throws and arm to the side and smirks "Let's see you try and keep up!" he smiles darting off into the forest. Metal Rage took after him instantly and to Rage's surprise caught up. Metal Rage tried to kick Rage in the gut but was avoided and countered by a hit to the face. "Nice try pal!" Rage chuckles before a beam of energy hits him and he flies into a tree.

"You are pathetic!" Metal Rage says

"Oh it...is...on!" Rage says dashing for his foe and the two begin throwing a flurry of punches and kicks while avoiding ones from the other 'dang he really is fast!' Rage thinks 'time for a surprise!' he chuckles in his head as he recovers another missed punch, "Shocking Chaos Snap!" he yells forcing the metal faker down to the ground where he could not move. Rage then falls to the ground and walks up to his Metal self. "I have to give you props bolt head you've got speed and agility but you don't have the sheer Chaos force I do nor could you..."

"Silence rat you haven't won yet!" it says

Rage although angered at the insult let it slide since it was going to die anyways and he was trying to learn to control his anger from that anyways. Rage sighs "Look you can't move your body and if you could I'd strike you down again instantly... so I am sorry to say it is over." Rage then pulls a fist back and charges it with energy as the others finally catch up he throws the punch and the robot is smashed into bits.

"You did it Rage!" Applejack hoots

"Nice job!" Rainbow Dash yells

"Amazing!" the young wolf cheers

"Thanks guys!" Rage says with a wink and a thumbs up walking to them and bending down to the young wolf. "Say you never gave me your name..." Rage says

"I am Emerald the Wolf." the young wolf smiles back "But what will you do with me now Rage?"

"You know what Emerald I like you so here's an idea how would you like to be my apprentice?"

"You mean it?!" Emerald gasps and Rage nods "Awesome!" he cheers "The apprentice to the one and only Rage the Hedgehog!" Rage smiles at Emerald's reaction,

"Come on guys let's get to Canterlot so we can plan what to do next." Rage says

**to be continued**

**Well what do you think of Emerald?**


	5. Chapter 5: Light VS Darkness Part 1

**Chapter 5: Light V.S. Darkness part 1**

[Canterlot 16:51]

"Okay we need to figure out a way to find the members of The Dark Legion and take care of them but how do we do that?" Twilight asks

"Why don't we storm their stronghold?" Emerald asks

"We don't even know where it is." Rarity says with a flip of her hair

"Besides how many Dark Legion Members are there? Hundreds maybe even thousands?" Applejack says

"Well knowing how most groups like this work if we take their leaders out then they will lose hope and disband" Christain says

"I think I migt know where our foes are..." Rage says "Dex reported to me that there is unusual activity in Altestia where their Canterlot Castle is I assume that is where the Dark Legion is." Rage looks at the table as Envy lays a map of Altestia out.

"Why would they be there though?" Twilight asks "It's not exactly a nice place to live."

"Yeah but if you remember when we were in Altestia after Eclipse turned on us and we barely escaped the land was shrouded in darkness. Dex told me that he was measuring the concentration of the dark energy and he told me it surpasses that of Dark Mobius making it the darkest world in the Multiverse." Rage explains "That would make the world the perfect place for the Dark Legion as it is full of the same energy they feed off of making them more powerful. Beides when we are in a world of darkness we are weakened."

"But why would that be?" Emerald asks

"I wish I knew... what I can say is this will not be an easy task but together we will succeed!" Rage say

"So what are we waiting for?!" Rainbow Dash asks leaping into the air "Let's go and kick their butts."

"Rainbow Dash I love how you are as eager as Pinky Pie over here but we can;t just jump in there blindsided." Twilight says looking at Pinky Pie who was jumping up and down in her seat

"So what are we going to do about it?" Rainbow Dash asks sitting down

"I brought the maps for a reason." Envy says pulling a map of the Altestia Castle's floor plan

"Okay well if we enter through the front we will have to deal with all of the Dark Spawns. But there is a Balcony on the roof of the front entrance that will take us to the second floor where they should be held in the Council Room." Rage says "If we enter through there with Chaos Control they will have no idea what hit them since they think that The Chaos Guardians are wiped out."

"But how many of the Dark Legion should we expect?" Emerald asks

"Emerald has a point darling." Rarity says "If they outnumber us to much then we are...well..."

"Dead?" Rainbow asks

"Thank you Rainbow Dash." Rarity says "ugh such a nasty word... dead..."

"Well let's go..." Rage says looking at the portal to Altestia "The longer we wait the stronger our foe becomes. But I think we should expect the worst as is." Rage walks up to the portal "I understand if you are too scared to come but I am going either way... I will not let them get away with this..." Rage says

"We are all going." Twilight says "We are friends and we will stick with each other until the end!"

"Yeah"! Everypony says as a smile forms on Rage's face as he walks through soon followed by the others.

They appear in the courtyard of Altestia Castle. "Gee it has been so long since I was last here it is hard to believe that this was once a beautiful and regal place." Envy comments

"There's that balcony!" Applejack says

"Let's do this!" Rainbow Dash says as they all use the Chaos Control to warp onto the Balcony

[Meanwhile in The Council Room]

sitting in a large chair was none other than Darkness the Hedgehog the polar opposite of our hero Rage. As he sits there he shudders and one of the other members all in the black coats look at him "Are you okay Darkness?" it asks in a male voice

"I swore I just felt a serge of Chaos Energy..." Darkness says

"You are probably just nervous after all we haven't done anything in eons since The Chaos Guardians banished us to The Time Void. But now they are all gone so we have nothing to worry about." the figure replies

"You're right..." Darkness says before the door busts open. "What the-" Darkness gasps

"Who are you?!" the man in the tallest chair asks looking at Rage's pals who were shrouded a bit in dust. As it clears they could see Rage in his hedgehog form and the girls in their human counterforms all in the Chaos Guardian uniform a black Gi with white joint seams and a white belt. Over their heart on each one was their Cutie Mark except fro Rage who had an R that looked like the one on his normal dark green shirt. Most of the legion began laughing at this "Look at this Chaos Guardian wannabes!" the man laughs

"We are not wannabe's!" Rage says "I am Rage Chatoic the Hedgehog Guardian of The Chaos Emeralds my friends and I are the new Chaos Guardians and we are here to put an end to you!"

The man puts his hood down to reveal a light blue headed man with blood red eyes and a large scar on his left eye. "So you think that you have a chance against us? If you were Chaos Guardians where are you Blades of Chaos!"

Rage then summons his "Bureijingukaosu it is time to light things up!" he says as his sword turns into a normal like blade with a strong power resonating from it

"That is Blazing Chaos the strongest of all Blades of Chaos!" one of the members gasp

"Finally a challenge..." the man grins as he draws a long katana from the shadows and leaps in front of Rage, "Well here's the deal you and me 1 on 1 to decide the fate of the Universe!"

"Sounds good to me!" Rage says

"My name is Sokuru Leader of The Dark Legion what is your name hedgehog?" he asks

"My name is Rage, Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds. I am the Light in the Darkness!" Rage yells

"Very well Rage Chaotic..." Sokuru says as a field of energy cuts off others from aiding either one "prepare to die!" he laughs leaping for Rage

"We'll see about that!" Rage yells blocking the attack

**To be continued**

**Next Time on HCC-X: The Final Battle is underway as Rage and Sokuru duel to decide the fate of the Universe! Can Rage overcome the leader of the group of Guardians who turned to the darkness or will he turn to the darkness himself? Find out next time!**

**Q&A 2**

**Silver Sunshine the Hedgehog asks Discord: How were you born and where did you get all those parts**

**Discord: I do not recall my birth but all I know is I have had these parts for as long as I can rememebr.**

**Silver Sunshine also asks: Can I have a clone of Flutter Rage?**

**Re: I don't think there is a Flutter Rage... there's a Rainbow Rage though!**

**Any way I will see you all next time sonicfan0987 is out!**


	6. Final Chaper: Light VS Darkness Part 2

**Chapter 6: Light V.S. Darkness Part 2**

[Music V.S. Solaris Phase 1-Sonic the Hedgehog 2006]

"Well here's the deal you and me 1 on 1 to decide the fate of the Universe!"

"Sound good to me!" Rage says

"My name is Sokuru Leader of The Dark Legion what is your name hedgehog?"

"My name is Rage, Rage Chaotic the Hedgehog Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds I am the Light in the Darkness!" Rage says

"Very well Rage Chaotic..." Sokuru says as a field of energy cuts off others from aiding either one "Prepare to die!" he laughs leaping for Rage

"We'll see about that!" Rage says blocking the attack before countering with his own slice hitting Sokuru on the arm who then hits Rage with a hard kick that broke through the barrier!

"Do we help?" Twilight asks

"Although you are our enemies I will advise you it is best we all stay out of this." one of the Dark Legion members says watching the fight "But I think we should watch it at the least."

"I hate to agree with him but he is right." Lunar says and both group run to the outside area to watch the duel.

Rage was in a crater in the side of a mountain before he recovered and used Chaos Control to hit Sokuru with a powerful kick sending him into the ground "Inferno Chaos Swarm!" he calls shooting thousands of Inferno Chaos Spears from his hands into the crater Sokuru was in before a beam of energy flies through the rain of spears and hits Rage with a decent amount of blood flying from the hit.

"Rage!" Rainbow yells as he crashes down herd

[Music on the Precipice of Defeat-Bleach]

"Arg!" Rage groans in pain as he lays on the ground 'Damn... he's strong...' he thinks as Sokuru lands nearby

"Well Hedgehog it looks to me like you were all bark and no bite... just look at you! You can't even stand!" he laughs "Now then with you out of the way..." Sokuru turns and begins walking off not seeing Rage clench a fist

"NO!" Rage says struggling to get up "I won't give up... not now..."

"eh?" Sokuru asks turning to see Rage standing "Look Rage it is best you give up you are lucky I am letting you live at all... you are weak just give up and go enjoy the last minutes of light in your own world." he says

"I am not done yet..." Rage says "I will not die... not like this..." he pants "As long as I stand..." he pants as the Chaos Emeralds appear and Rage begins glowing

[Music: Open your Heart~Theme of Rage the Hedgehog]

"I will not let you get away with this!" Rage screams as the Emeralds glow brightly and Sokuru looks in disbelief at the scene before him. Rage's Inhibitor Rings then fly off and a burst of energy causes everyone to cover their eyes for a second before looking at the now powered up red hedgehog. Rage was now bright red with a white jacket split to show a light blue shirt with an "R" in light gray that looked like it was part fireball. On the jacket were two red stripes on each side that would form an _X_ if the jacket were zipped. Rage's gloves were a darker gray with two indents where his Inhibitor Rings were and two red glowing lines on them. His normally long navy pants were now light gray shorts with two bright yellow stripes on them. His shoes were bright white with green fire on them, Rage opens his eyes to show a pair of bright amber eyes looking at Sokuru. Rage had become... Unleashed Ultima Chaos Rage for the first time.

"Your petty Chaos tricks will not help you!" Sokuru says

"We will see!" Rage says reforming his sword "Bureijingukaosu it's time to turn up the heat!" he says as a large energy flare surrounds him as he dashes for Sokuru who blocks the attack but wasn't expecting the next move... "Chaos Dash!" Rage yells dashing into Sokuru sending him flying Rage then warps to him and charges his blade "Zero Chaos Blade Rush!" he yells sending the powerful slash of energy at Sokuru sending him into a Mountain.

Sokuru stands up and looks at Rage in anger as he appears in front of him "You cannot defeat me!" he pants

"Shut it!" Ultima Rage says running up and going for a kick only for it to be caught by Sokuru who was beaming with dark energy

"I am not giving up that easily..." he says in an echoing demonic tone

"I was hoping you would say that!" Ultima Rage chuckles "Chaos Sanp"! He yells using his Chaos Snap to send Sokuru a few feet back "Now to end this... and to avenge those who died before me trying to protect the worlds from you! To the Chaos Guardians of old lend me your power!" Rage yells

Sokuru looks at the large amount of energy Rage was charging and he could see Chaos Guardians from the past even ones he was once friends with in spirit like forms lined up behind Rage as if they were signifying they were lending him their power. "Chaos Finisher: Darkness's End!" Rage yells in an echoing voice with the other Chaos Guardians voice within the echo as the large multicolored beam strikes Sokuru in the chest slowly causing him to disintegrate.

Back where the others were watching the remaining members of The Dark Legion had fled while Rage's friends were their cheering for his triumph over the forces of darkness once again. Rage then powers down and falls to his knees out of exhaustion panting and the others run up to him.

"Rage!" they say

"I...am...fine..." he pants "I have never had that much power before and it has exhausted me..." he chuckles

[3 days later]

Rage was surrounded by six crying ponies outside the Palace of Friendship "Please don't go!" Twilight says

"Please Rage stay with us!" Fluttershy cries

"Please!" Rainbow sobs

"Guys..." Rage says tearing up "I am sorry I have to leave... but don't worry it's not goodbye I hope..." he says as they let go still crying as he heads to Angel Island and it disapears.

"So...that is it..." Rarity says still teared up

"Good bye... Rage..." Applejack says taking her hat off

"Rage!" Fluttershy sobs

"Good luck..." Twilight sniffs

"Farewell Rage...the Hedgehog... I will never meet anything or anyone like you..." Rainbow Dash says

[Mobius: Angel Island]

Rage sat on the edge of the island looking over it in sorrow as Amy walks up with Sonic

"Hay Rage what's up?" Sonic asks

"Oh Rage why the long face?" Amy asks going to his side to comfort him

"I can't believe I had to leave them..." Rage says with tears in his eyes "It's just not fair..."

"Oh it's about your pony friends..." Sonic says

"Of course it is Sonic!" Amy scowls "They shared a deep bond and he was just ripped from them like this?! How would you feel if you and Tails got ripped from each other like that?!"

Sonic looks in fright at the thought "good point Ames..." he sighs

"Look Rage I am sure you will see them again." Amy smiles

"Thank you Amy..." Rage says softly

**The end**

**Preview of the next story**

**Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11: Chaos Returns,**

** Four years have past since Rage had to return to Mobius and everything was very depressing in Equestria for the mane 6 without him. Rage as well has been down in the dumps since the separation. But when trouble arises in Equestria and the mane 6 cannot handle it they call on the only other one they can think of... They call for Rage and his new apprentice Emerald who comes without question couf this be a true reunion? Or just a temporary visit from Rage? Find out in Harmonic Chaos Chronicles 11!**

**Q&A from Werewolf99**

**To Discord: if my OC Spencer Ricardo and Noah Thompson were real who would you like to hang out with an why?**

**Discord: I don't know since both of them are total strangers to me...**

**To Rage: What is your worst fear?**

**Rage: Failing to protect the ones I care about.**

**To Spike: Will you ever grow up**

**Spike: eventually when I get older obviously**

**To Emerald: What kind of animal are you**

**Emerald: I am a Mobian Wolf**

**To Pinky Pie: Do you ever quick bouncing?**

**Pinky Pie: Nope! **


End file.
